


Ways To Pass The Time During A Snowstorm

by Fairheads, Liz_87



Category: Casualty (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairheads/pseuds/Fairheads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liz_87/pseuds/Liz_87
Summary: What to do when you're stuck in the hospital during a snowy nightshift. Set between series 3 and 4.
Relationships: Lisa "Duffy" Duffin/Charlie Fairhead
Kudos: 5





	Ways To Pass The Time During A Snowstorm

After trekking through the snow to get to work that morning, the staff had not been sure they would be able to get home. It had been snowing for hours and even the number of admissions had decreased due to the conditions outside so Charlie had gradually sent home members of the nursing staff. 

"Anyone got a shovel?" Duffy joked as she hurried back inside from the ambulance bay.

Charlie looked up from the desk, smiling at her. “How bad is it out there?”

She blew on her hands, her cardigan still wrapped around herself. "I can barely see the other side of the carpark." Her cheeks were bright red from the cold, 

“Not great then... Do you want to leave now? Try and get home?”

"I won't get far. My car is in a snow drift..."

Charlie cringed, “Could you get the bus?”

"I doubt that'll be running. Honestly it's fine."

“I’m sorry, looks like we’re the last ones standing!”

"The doctors appear to have disappeared to the off duty room. That leaves your office or the staff room for us. We can just leave a bell on reception just in case."

“It’s a plan, let’s go get a cuppa.” He smiled.

Duffy placed the bell as she'd suggested before following Charlie into the staffroom.

He’d already started to boil the kettle.

She went over to her locker and opened it, revealing a box of chocolates she'd been given by a patient. "Fancy helping me eat these?"

“I knew you’d be the best person to be snowed in with!” He grinned. “I have some mince pies for later in my office too!”

"We won't starve then..!" She chuckled.

“We might freeze though!? Is it just me or has it got really cold in here?”

"The boiler's probably packed up again." Duffy rolled her eyes. "Once those drinks are ready let's grab our coats, the food and hunker down in your office?"

“I’ll get some blankets too. I don’t think we’ll have any more patients until they’ve cleared the roads tomorrow.”

"We can build a blanket fort!" She giggled.

He laughed out loud at her excitement. “Can’t say I’ve done that before...”

"Really?! Well we'll have to rectify that!"

He shook his head playfully as he passed her the mug of tea.

"Ooh that's good!" She hugged the mug close to her.

He smiled, “I’ll go find some blankets. Are you sure you don’t want to stay in here? There’s more room?”

"Your office will be warmer."

He nodded, “Meet you in there.”

By the time Charlie joined Duffy in his office she'd pushed the desk against the wall and acquired an extra two chairs from somewhere.

“Wrecking the place already?” He teased, carrying a pile of blankets.

"It's called interior design..!"

“Oh is it really?” He raised his eyebrows. “I like what you’ve done to the place!” He laughed, despairing about his piles of papers which have been flung in the corner.

"I've been dying to get my hands on this office for ages!"

He laughed, “And there was me thinking you just wanted to be friends.”

"It's not my fault you have no sense of style..." She teased.

“Wow! Stick that knife in Dufs!”

"How many times do I have to tell people not to call me Dufs?!" She grumbled playfully, grabbing a blanket from him.

“I’m teasing you, I know you hate it.”

"Do you want me to show you how to make a blanket fort or not?"

“Do I have a choice?” He grinned, he was winding her up.

"Fine! I'm not letting you in my blanket fort then!"

“Okay, I’ll just sit here then.” He laughed, sitting in his chair.

"Your loss!" She laughed as she draped the first blanket over the chairs.

He watched her make her fort, it was a pleasing view with her bottom in the air for a lot of the time.

"Voilà!" She declared a few minutes later.

“Very impressive!” He commented, whilst sitting back in his chair.

"Now all I need is a Secret Seven novel and a torch and I'm eight years old again..!"

He laughed, “I’m afraid I don’t have either of those things, but I can make us another cup of tea and find those mince pies?”

"Ok I guess that's a reasonable compromise. I also didn't let boys in my fort when I was eight..."

“I’ll go and get us some more tea and see how things are looking out there.”

"Ok." Duffy replied, wrapping a scarf around her neck and crawling under the blankets.

By the time he had returned, she was all snuggled up in her coat and blankets. “Here...” Charlie bent down with her tea.

"Thanks." She took the cup and shuffled up. "Any sign of civilisation?"

He shook his head, “All is quiet for now. Room for one more?” He asked.

"Sure." She smiled.

He clambered in beside her, almost falling into her. “Sorry.”

"It's clear that you've never been inside a den."

“First time for everything!” He smiled. “Cheers!” He clinked his mug with hers.

"Cheers!" She smiled, resting on her elbows.

“Are you feeling warmer?”

"Much." She grinned. "So if you didn't build forts out of blankets what kind of games did you play as a kid?"

“Kiss chase?” He shrugged, laughing.

"Why am I not surprised?!" She snorted.

“I was joking!”

"Coz none of the girls would play with you.?!" She teased.

He rolled his eyes, but didn’t respond. Instead he offered her a mince pie.

She took a bite, looking at the chocolate box that lay open in front of them. "Well this is certainly one way to fatten up for winter!"

“I don’t think either of us need to worry about that!"

"You saying I'm fat already?!"

“Jesus! No! I was saying we’re both slim and don’t need to worry!”

"Hmm..!"

“You’re impossible, you know that!?”

"I'm impossible?! Have you looked in the mirror recently?!" She snorted.

“It’s going to be a long night, let’s just try not to kill each other, yeah?”

"I'm wouldn't kill you, I'd just kick you out my den..!" She laughed.

“Which is in my office?” He laughed.

"And..?" She shrugged impishly.

“Well surely, it’s your den that would need to move from my office?”

"I'd love to see you try and evict me..!" She laughed loudly.

“Is that a challenge? Remember I’ve lifted you over my shoulder and carried you out of a club before... I think I could evict you from my office.”

"Was that the time I threw up down your back..?"

“Nope, the time before that... Thanks for reminding me though!”

"I don't remember a time before that..." Her eyebrows knitted together.

“Don’t worry, I got you home safe.” He smiled.

"Did I pass out or something?"

“I think so?”

"Sorry."

“I was just glad I was there...”

"Thank you."

The mood had changed somewhat. Charlie shivered.

"You cold?" She asked, instinctively reaching out to rub her hands over his arms.

He nodded, “Little bit.”

She continued to rub, subconsciously moving closer.

He pulled the blanket around him, grateful for her efforts.

"Of all the nights for the generator to pack up..!"

“I know! Are you okay?”

"I'm glad I decided to put wool tights and thermal underwear on this morning..!"

He laughed, “Good to know!”

"What about you..?"

“I’m not wearing thermal underwear.” He laughed.

"Well that was your first mistake..!" She giggled.

“I make a lot of those!”

"I know..!" She snorted.

“Tell me why I like you again?” Charlie laughed.

"My winning personality..?"

He laughed. “Probably.”

"It's a good counterpoint to your grumpy tendancies..!"

“Grumpy tendencies!?”

She continued to giggle.

“Wow! Let me know when you have finished your character assassination!” He giggled back.

"It's one way to pass the evening..!"

“It’s been a while since we spent an evening together...” He thought aloud.

"That's true."

“Thank goodness for snow!” He chuckled.

"I do love snow." She smiled.

“Want to go and make some snow angels?”

"We'll get cold and wet..."

“I’ll help you dry off?” He smirked.

She mulled the idea over for a moment. "Oh, sod it, go on then..!"

He hasn’t expected her to agree. “Is this a terrible idea? Hypothermia?”

"We're in a hospital..." She shrugged.

Giggling like children they ran outside. 

"Blooming heck!" Duffy gasped.

“Bit nippy!” He joked, reaching down to chuck a snowball at her.

She let out a squeal as it hit her.

“Snow angels?”

"Snow devils in your case..!" She threw a snowball back at him.

“Bring. It. On!” He laughed, reaching down to get a huge amount of snow.

"Oh this is war!"

He threw another snowball.

The snowballs flew almost as thick and fast as the snow that was still falling from the sky.

He blurred her vision with one, giving him enough time to put one down the back of her uniform.

"Charlie Fairhead you utter bastard!" She squealed.

He’d already run away from her. “I win!”

"Urgh!" She grumbled, the fast melting snow trickling down her back.

“Snow angels?” He suggested.

"Only if I get to 'help' you down onto the ground..."

Charlie laughed, “And by that you mean shove? Kick box? Karate chop?”

"I was thinking my size sixes squarely on your butt." She laughed.

“Ahh but snow angels lie on their backs...”

"Minor detail." She shrugged.

He started to sit down in the snow.

As he lent back she dumped a pile of snow on his face.

“Argh! If I get frostbite!?” He joked, shaking the snow off.

"That's for putting snow down my bra!"

“I was only playing!”

"Yeh it's all fun and games til I get frostbitten nipples!"

He raised his eyebrows, “We can’t let that happen!”

"I'm glad we understand each other..!" She giggled as she flopped backwards into the snow.

They lay there for a few moments, their arms and legs moving.

"Call that a snow angel.?!" She teased.

“What’s wrong now!?” He grumbled playfully.

"It's head's too big..!"

“Well I can’t do much about the size of my head can I!?”

"Unfortunately not..!" She laughed.

“Full of compliments tonight aren’t we!?” He sat up, it was freezing.

Duffy was distracted attempting to catch snowflakes on her tongue.

“You coming inside? It’s freezing!”

"Huh..?" She blinked as a snowflake went into her eye.

“I said it’s freezing, are you coming inside?” He reached out his hand to help her up.

"Oh... Yeh..." She blushed slightly.

“That is if you’re done eating snow?”

"I wasn't eating it..."

He pulled her up to standing, “Your tongue was out!”

"Catching snowflakes is fun." She smiled.

“Catching hypothermia is not...”

"You are such a grumpy old man..!" She teased, giggling.

“Hey! Less of the grumpy and old you!!”

She laughed louder as she ran back inside.

Once inside, the cold hit them. Charlie went to get some scrubs from the store.

Duffy, likewise, went off in search of towels and put the kettle on again.

When he returned to his office, she was shivering and shaking so much, she was having trouble removing her shoes.

"Maybe wasn't the best idea..." Her teeth were chattering as she spoke.

“Here, let me help.” He smiled, bending down to untie her shoes.

"Thanks." She tried to drape a towel round his shoulders.

He looked up and smiled at her, his eyes twinkling. He managed to remove her shoes and stood up. “You all good now?”

"A bit better." She smiled softly. "Thanks."

She was still shaking and all fingers and thumbs trying to remove her uniform. “On the basis that your lips are turning blue, can I help take your clothes off?”

"As long as you promise to keep your eyes shut while you do!"

“Does that not make it worse?” His own teeth were chattering.

"How could this be worse?" She chuckled.

He began to unbutton and unzip her uniform.

"Shit your hands are cold!" She gasped.

“Sorry,” He pulled the material off her shoulders, trying to avoid touching her skin.

"Not as cold as mine though!" She laughed as she placed them on his cheeks.

Charlie gasped, “Geez! Keep those hands to yourself.” He pulled her dress off, leaving her standing in her underwear.

"I've shown you mine, now it's time for you to show me yours!" She giggled.

“Just remember it’s cold!” He laughed. They were both freezing, blue and shaking. He removed his clothes, so he was standing in his boxers.

"You afraid I'll judge you harshly..?" She asked as they pulled towels and blankets around themselves.

He shrugged, “It is very cold! I think we should take our underwear off, not a good idea to stay in cold and wet clothes.”

"Well aren't you forward today Mr Fairhead..!" She laughed as she turned her back towards him.

“Too bloody cold for funny business!” He laughed.

"I'll try not to take that personally from the bloke who's bedded most of the female population of Holby..!"

“Don’t believe everything you hear...”

"You're saying it's all lies..?"

“It’s just not all true.”

"So what bits are true?" She asked as she turned back around.

Although she had her blanket around her, she was clearly naked underneath, which was distracting. “I’ve had some girlfriends, never found the right one so had to keep searching...”

"Operating a policy of 'try before you buy' as you went along?"

“If you hate me that much Duffy, why do you want to be friends?”

"I don't hate you, you dope!" She shook her head fondly.

“I don’t know about you, but I’m bloody freezing!” He laughed.

"Back in the den?"

“Want to put some of these on first?” He asked passing her the packaged scrubs.

"Good idea."

He watched as she dried herself with the towels. He tried not to look but he couldn't help noticing the two little dimples at the base of her spine. He dried himself and pulled on his own scrubs, it was hard to resist taking a little peek at her every so often.

"Well that's used up a couple of hours. Only another nine to go..!" She laughed as she finished redressing.

He hung their clothes on the chairs and climbed back into her den.

"Trust us to get the night shift in the middle of a snow storm." She added.

“I know...” He settled in beside her.

"At least we have each other for company." She smiled.

“True... Even if I do apparently annoy you...” He smiled.

"Some would say it's part of your charm..." She mused.

“Have you got hypothermia?” He laughed, holding his hand to her forehead.

"I take the mickey out of you and you complain, I'm nice to you and you still complain. There's just no pleasing some folks..!"

He grinned, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. “You love me really.”

"I wouldn't go that far..!" She laughed, leaning into his embrace.

He shook his head, then rested his head on top of hers.

"Dens are always the warmest place to be."

Charlie shifted so that he was lying down.

"At least it seemed that way when I was little." The was a faraway and slightly sad look in her eyes.

“Do you miss it?” He asked softly, she was sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, her chin resting on top.

"Being bundled up in a blanket fort in the dark because the electric and gas had run out yet again..?"

He reached for her hand, but she didn’t give it to him. “I’m sorry...”

"If I have kids I'll make sure they don't go through that." She replied with a steely determination.

He nodded, “You’d be the best mum.”

"Maybe one day. I only just got promoted."

He smiled, “I know and you’re a bloody good nurse!”

"You really think so?" She looked up.

“I know so!” He grinned, as she finally let him hold her hand.

"I'm glad." She smiled, genuinely pleased that he thought she was doing well.

“Are you warmer now?”

"Yes thank you."

“So if you could be anywhere tonight, apart from here, where would you be?”

"A desert island with Mel Gibson..!" She laughed.

She relaxed and lay down horizontally, her head on his chest. Charlie laughed, “I bet!”

"A girl can dream..! How about you?"

“I’m happy here.” The words sat in the air for a while, neither saying anything.

"Oh I pity your future wife..! You really are married to the job!"

“I meant happy here... With you.” He whispered.

"Oh..!"

“Sorry... Must be the hypothermia setting in.” He joked.

"I mean... You and me..?" She laughed awkwardly.

“We’ve gone there before...” He laughed.

"Yeh but that was when we were drunk..."

He didn’t reply, he wished he hadn’t started the conversation now.

"You couldn't get out of my flat fast enough the next morning!"

“I had to get to work...”

"A likely story..!" She laughed.

He sighed, there was no point.

"I bet you had another lady to go to..!" She teased.

“It wasn’t like that.”

"What was it like then?"

“I really liked you but I didn’t think you’d want to wake up with me still there...”

"So you just left a note scribbled next to the phone..?"

“I got it wrong, I’m sorry."

"Hopefully you've learnt your lesson."

He nodded, he didn’t want an argument.

"I'm glad to hear it. Means I haven't completely failed in my mission to turn you into decent husband material."

He smiled. Just at that moment, the lights went off.

"This is a joke right?" Duffy mumbled.

“Power cut... The emergency generator should come on in a minute or two...”

"Unless the emergency generator has packed in too..."

Charlie scrambled across to his desk, “I might have a torch...”

"It's ok. It's not like we're going anywhere any time soon..."

“True...” He came to lie back next to her, with what he thought was a torch. “You scared of the dark?”

"Not indoors." She admitted softly.

“Just outdoors?”

"Yeh you don't know what's lurking round the corner."

He moved closer to her, the dark giving him an excuse.

She snuggled closer.

“I’ll look after you...” He whispered, his arms wrapping around her.

"I know you will." The teasing had evaporated from her tone.

“I’m sorry about that morning, I was an idiot.”

"It's ok."

“If I could change it, I would...”

"These things happen."

His hands brushed her side, as he moved a blanket over them.

"I'm gunna fall asleep at this rate!" She chuckled softly.

He laughed, “That’s okay”

"You better wake me if we get any patients!" She yawned.

“Promise,” 

She settled herself on his chest and fell asleep.

Charlie found himself gently stroking her hair as she slept.

It was the early hours when she started to stir, aware of him playing with her hair.

She sighed softly, snuggling into him, still half asleep.

“I think you’re beautiful...” He whispered, hoping she was still asleep.

She kept her eyes shut but had heard every word.

“And if I’d have known it meant as much to you as me, I never would have left that morning...” He was speaking quietly, clearing his head, and convinced she was asleep.

She debated whether to let him know she was awake but decide to stay quiet.

He held her for hours, as she slept, eventually nodding off himself.

Charlie woke up a while later, very stiff from lying on the floor.

"You ok?" Duffy whispered, sat beside him in the darkness.

“Just a bit stiff. I must have fallen asleep.”

"Floors aren't the best place to sleep." She chuckled softly as she began to massage his shoulders.

“Ooh that’s good!” His were muscles relaxing under her touch.

"You're so tense..." She whispered.

“Hard floor!”

"You didn't have a nice cushion to rest your head on like me." She smiled, continuing to work her magic.

He giggled, “Glad I could be of use.”

"Now it's my turn to be of use."

“You have magic hands.”

"Is that so..?" She whispered in his ear.

“Yes...” He reached up and placed his hands on top of hers.

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

“Earlier?” He couldn’t remember saying anything of note earlier. His eyes closed as she massaged his neck.

"About it meaning something to you too."

His eyes flung open, his heart racing. “I thought you were asleep...”

"Did you not mean it then..?"

He quickly turned around, holding her arm, panicked. “No, I meant every word of that! I just didn’t realise you had heard.”

"I thought I was just another notch on your bedpost..."

He was still holding her arms, scared she would run. “Not at all, you are special to me and that night meant a lot. I just fucked it up.”

"I did wonder if I'd done something to scare you off."

“That wasn’t fair of me, to make you worry like that."

"You wouldn't be the first bloke who'd run for the hills after a night in my bed..!" She snorted.

“You deserved better than that, it meant something to me. I don’t think I could deal with that at the time. I got scared.”

"The fact that you'd accidentally slept with your best friend two nights after handing her a promotion?"

“I didn’t think it would look great, you totally deserved that promotion.”

"Could've been worse - you could have slept with me two days before the interview panel..!"

He laughed. “It didn’t feel like an accident...”

"It was your idea that we should go celebrate..!"

“It was, I just mean, us being together, felt natural, it didn’t feel like a mistake or an accident...”

"It didn't."

“And I was hoping we might be able to start again? Because I fucked up last time and I’m surprised you still want to be in the same room as me.”

"Did you engineer a snowstorm and power cut in order to achieve that.?!" She giggled.

“Yeah... All part of the plan!” He laughed, shaking his head.

"I'm impressed!" She laughed.

He reached for her in the darkness. “Where have you gone?” He giggled.

"Right here..!" She giggled, taking hold of his hands.

He ran his fingers up her arms to her shoulders and neck. “Just checking it’s you!” He smirked.

"You're welcome to do a more thorough inspection if you're not convinced..!"

He laughed, his hands moving into her hair. “Yeah, definitely you.”

"How can you be sure..?"

“It smells like your hair, and it feels like your hair...”

"You know my hair by its smell.?!"

“Only when it’s down. It smells incredible.” He grinned, his secrets coming out.

"It's just the cheap shampoo from the chemist near my house..."

“It’s lovely.” His hands ran back down her arms.

She hoped the darkness hid her blush.

He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them softly, before placing her hand on his heart.

She could feel his heart thudding away nervously.

“This is what happens when you’re around.”

"I make you nervous?"

He shrugged, “I can’t explain it...”

"I don't mean to..."

“I know...” 

She shifted closer towards him. "Do I really make you nervous?"

“It’s stupid isn’t it...”

"I'm really not that scary..."

“Only sometimes!” He teased her.

"Who says I'm scary?!" She demanded with faux horror.

“Just when you’re cross...” He giggled.

"Well if people have made me cross then they should be scared..!" She laughed.

He laughed heartily. “I’m not scared of you, I just like you and sometimes when you like someone, it’s scary...”

"Well I'm very much unscary tonight, sitting under a blanket on your office carpet in a set of scrubs at least two sizes too big for me, all frizzy hair and half asleep..!"

“Very true... Then I think I’m feeling brave enough to do this...” He found her neck and gently leaned in to kiss her.

She placed her hand on his shoulder so he wouldn't move back too quickly.

Charlie’s lips met hers gently, as he gave her a series of tiny kisses.

She smiled softly at him.

His fingers tickled her neck, as she pulled away from him slightly.

She wriggled under his tickling.

Running his fingers through the hair at the nape of her neck, he leant forward again to kiss her.

This time the kisses lasted longer.

His hand was roaming as they kissed, he had found her breasts.

She pressed against his hand, encouraging him.

He squeezed them cheekily, feeling as her nipples hardened through the material. His tongue had found hers and their kisses were hungry. He was well aware from earlier in the evening that she was no longer wearing a bra. “Are you still cold or just pleased to see me?” He joked, stroking her nipples.

"I'm not cold..." She whispered.

He put his thumb to her lips, and she sucked on it.

She ran her tongue over his thumb, encouraged by the soft moan that fell from his lips.

He moved his hand under her scrubs and brushed her nipple with his wet thumb.

She shifted slightly, her arousal was quickly building.

“Can I..?” He pulled her top up slightly, wanting to remove it.

"So long as you promise not to let me get too cold..!"

“I’ll keep you warm.” He whispered seductively into her ear, before sucking on her ear lobe, his hands moving the top up.

"Your hands are warmer than usual." She whispered.

“Good.” He whispered back, kissing her neck, as he moved the material up, exposing her breasts.

She smiled and pulled the scrub top off over her head.

He ran his fingers over her breasts, tilting his head, he kissed her skin above her nipple.

Her skin was starting to flush slightly under his attention.

He lay her down gently, his tongue teasing her nipple. “Are you okay with this?” He whispered.

"More than ok."

His hand ran over her tummy, dipping just under the waistband of her trousers, and then up again.

She shifted so her legs were no longer crossed.

He saw this as an invitation and moved his hand into her trousers.

She grinned wickedly as his face reflected his surprise at her lack of underwear.

“I’d forgotten!” He whispered, his fingers running over her.

"They got wet when I sat in the snow..." She whispered.

The way she said the words, so innocently, yet fully aware of their power, turned him on. “Mine too...”

"You must be very cold with no pants on..."

He nodded, “I am... Very cold...”

"You'll need warming up..."

“I do...” He whispered, kissing her collar bone, his fingers tickling her thighs

"We'll have to see what we can do about that..." She replied, her hands reaching out for the waistband of his scrubs.

He moved closer to her, so she could mirror his actions.

She slowly teased her fingers under the elastic.

“I’ve missed you.” He whispered into her ear.

"Show me how much..."

He gasped, as her fingers ran over him. He pushed his trousers down.

"A lot it seems..!" Her eyes sparkled in the darkness.

“You have no idea...” He moaned.

She ran her fingertips slowly up the shaft.

He pushed himself forward, his body trying to get as close to her as he can.

She giggled softly as his cock twitched in her hands.

“Are you laughing at me..?” He joked, his breathing quicker.

"I wouldn't dream of it..!"

He laughed, his hands were roaming all over her.

She brought her lips to his.

He kissed her back hungrily, moving to lie above her, their bodies touching.

She could feel him pressing against her urgently.

They pressed and moved against each other, their kisses furious.

As he entered her and started to thrust she knew she was gunna have a hell of a carpet burn to deal with afterwards!

He moaned, “Fuck! You feel so good.”

"I've never played this game in a den before..!" She giggled.

“I’m enjoying my first den experience...”

"We should do it more often!"

“Is that an offer?” He asked, moving his arms, that were holding him up, further up so he could thrust harder.

"Oh yes!"

“I’ll take you up on that...”

"Good! Oh fuck!"

“Duffy, Duffy...” He began repeating her name, as he grew closer to the inevitable release.

"Charlie!" She begged, desperate to fall over the edge.

He tried to hold himself back, so she could get hers, but was losing control. He couldn't hold back and came hard. He then rolled over her and, realising she was still on the edge, he began to massage her clit, his fingers quickly becoming coated in the sticky mess they'd both created.

She grasped his shoulder tightly, her breathing fast. He just seemed to know what to do to get her to where she needed to be.

"Oh fuck!"

He sucked her neck as his fingers worked their magic.

She moaned encouragingly as his teeth grazed her skin.

It didn’t take long, before she reached her peak, shuddering and then clamped her legs around his arm, holding it in place.

She rubbed herself against his trapped fingers, prolonging the pleasurable sensations.

She seemed to be well on her way to coming again, and he was happy to oblige.

The waves crashed over her one after the other.

It was the only time (recently) that Duffy had let herself be vulnerable with him, and she clung to him, without speaking. Her eyes finally fluttered open again and she looked up at him.

In the early morning light, he could just about see how her eyes sparkled with emotion. He hadn’t let go.

"I think the heating's come back on..." She whispered, the blankets wrapped around them.

He laughed, she was deflecting. “Not my magic fingers then?” He teased.

"Maybe..." She giggled.

He lay next to her in silence for a while.

She shifted closer to him, letting out a pained yelp as she moved.

“What’s wrong?” He asked, genuinely concerned.

She pushed herself up slightly and turned to show him her back.

“Shit! Duffy! Why didn’t you say?” Even in the half-light, he could see the full extent of her carpet burn, which was bleeding in parts.

"Didn't think it was that bad..."

“Wait here...” He pulled his scrubs back on.

"Where you going..?" She called out after him as he left the office.

He didn’t hear her, as he went to get some medical supplies. A few minutes passed before he returned.

"Thought you'd gotten lost..!" She smiled. In his absence she'd wrapped the blanket around herself as best she could without aggrevating the burns.

“I told you, I’m not running away this time.” He smiled. He sat down next to her, “Let me see...” He whispered gently.

"Is it really bad?"

She moved so her back was to him. “It looks sore. I’ve got some antiseptic so I can clean it...”

"O-ok..."

He gently poured some of the antiseptic fluid onto some cotton wool and began to clean her burn.

"Fucking hell! Charlie!" She squealed.

He stopped for a minute, kissing the back of her neck. “I’m sorry love.”

"It feels like my back is on fire!" She whined.

He continued to apply antiseptic to most of her lower back. “Is your bum okay?” He asked.

"Its a bit sore."

“Shall I check?” He giggled.

"Any excuse..!" She laughed.

“Only in my role as a nurse...”

"Of course..."

She lifted up slightly, “It’s not as bad as your back...” He whispered.

"That's good."

He started to unpack some gauze, “I’m just going to cover this bit, so it doesn’t rub any more.”

"Thanks." She smiled softly over her shoulder at him.

He was so gentle with her. “All done.” He smiled softly, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She snuggled into him.

He lay on his back and pulled her down, so she lay on his chest.

"That's more comfy." She sighed contentedly.

He kissed her forehead. “Can we stay here forever?”

"Might be a bit tricky once the snow melts..." She giggled.

He laughed, “Ohhh.” Just at that moment, the lights came back on.

"We could just lock the door, turn the lights off and pretend we went home..."

“That sounds like a verrry good idea!”

"I thought so." She smiled, nudging him.

Suddenly there was a knocking on the door.

"Shit!" Realising he was dressed but she wasn't Duffy dove under the desk so Charlie could answer the door without arousing too much suspicion.

“One minute.” Charlie shouted, throwing the blankets under the desk too.

Duffy tried not to giggle.

Charlie opened the door.

"Thought I'd best come rescue you now I could finally get my ambulance through the snow..!" Josh laughed. The paramedic had recently joined the crew and he and Charlie had become fast friends.

“Thanks mate, power cuts too here. How’s it looking out there?”

"Pretty thick on the grounds. I noticed Duffy's car in a snow drift, tell me she didn't walk home.?!"

“Err... I... She... We...” Charlie went red, as he struggled to get his words out.

Josh raised an eyebrow. "Do we need to send out a search party..?"

“She stayed too...” Charlie managed to get out.

"Ok. Where is she? I can give her a lift home too."

Charlie motioned with his head to the other side of his desk, hoping Josh would catch on.

Josh's eyes furrowed for a few moments before a look of realisation lit up his face. "Shit!" He gasped before lowering his voice. "She's asleep?" He whispered.

Charlie nodded repeatedly, his eyes wide.

"I hope I haven't woken her!" Josh cringed. "Maybe we should leave her to sleep a little longer? I'm gagging for a brew!"

“Meet you there in a minute?” Charlie suggested, desperate for Josh to leave.

"Sure, I'll get the kettle on."

Josh closed the door, Charlie bent down to where Duffy was hiding.

The blankets were shaking, the sound of giggles eminating from underneath them.

Charlie sat down, rubbing his neck, stressed. “So not funny...”

"Not funny... Hilarious..!" She laughed, poking her head out from under the blankets.

“For you maybe...”

"I almost started snoring loudly..!"

“Will you come to have tea with us?”

"Just give me a minute to get dressed." She winked mischievously.

“Thank you...”

"Wouldn't want Josh getting an eyeful over his cuppa..!"

“I wouldn’t want him to see you either...”

"For your eyes only am I now..?" She teased.

Charlie blushed, she’d hit the nail on the head. “Only if that’s okay with you..?”

"I don't think I really want to have to explain those burns to Josh..!"

“You can’t see them with your scrubs on...”

"That's good." She smiled.

She stood up and walked towards the door. “Before we go...” Charlie stopped her, stepping towards her.

"Oh?" She looked down at herself, checking she hadn't gotten her clothes tucked into each other or something.

He reached for her hand, “I just... I just wanted you to know that... There’s no one else I’d like to be stuck in a snowstorm with...” He panicked, not able to explain himself, quickly enough.

She giggled but her eyes showed how much his words meant to her.

He kissed her softly, “And I’d like to take you out... Oroperly and see where this goes...” He added. “I mean... Only if you want to... You might not want to...” He panicked again.

"Charlie..?"

He nodded, as she put a hand to his chest.

"Just shut up and kiss me..!"

He didn’t need asking twice, he kissed her hard, knowing they wouldn’t be able to do this for a while.

"Right. Now time for a cuppa!" She grinned as they parted.

He pulled her back for one final kiss, before she opened the door and they walked out. The secrets of the night, safe in the room.


End file.
